


What should be

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Crack Relationships, F/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pregnant Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era sbagliato pensò Jaime, era sbagliato per così tanti motivi.





	What should be

Tutto quello era sbagliato pensò Jaime, era sbagliato per così tanti motivi.

Elia era la moglie del principe ereditario e sarebbe stata la sua regina un giorno dunque che si incontrassero in quella maniera era sbagliato e potenzialmente letale per lui. Era sbagliato perché Elia avrebbe dovuto sposare lui e non il principe Rhaegar, aveva origliato i discorsi della lady sua madre prima della nascita di Tyrion e l’arrivo dei giovani principi lo aveva convinto che in futuro avrebbe sposato Elia Martell di Dorne; quindi era giusto, si stava prendendo quello che sarebbe dovuto essere suo e che gli era stato rubato.

Era innamorato di Cersei, di sua sorella e lei era lontana mentre Elia era così vicina … era tutto sbagliato eppure in qualche maniera appariva giusto.

“ Avresti potuto sposarmi se non avessi scelto questo mantello bianco “ sospirò Elia mentre si rivestiva.

Quel pomeriggio la principessa lo aveva convocato, aspettava un bambino dal principe e non gli era mai sembrata così bella si era detto Jaime quando era entrato nei suoi appartamenti, Elia gli appariva incredibilmente donna con il ventre appena accennato. Elia gli aveva teso le braccia in una supplica silenziosa e lui dopo qualche istante era corso nella direzione di lei come sapeva che lei gradiva.

“ Mia signora “ aveva detto prima di inchinarsi e aveva visto Elia sorridere, era così diversa da Cersei eppure entrambe erano desiderabili allo stesso modo aveva pensato prima di rialzarsi e sfiorarle il volto con la mano, stava a lei ordinare perché mai e poi mai lui si sarebbe permesso una qualche iniziativa quando di fronte a lui c’era la nuora del re, anche se sarebbe dovuta essere sua moglie.

“ Ser Jaime, ser Jaime Lannister “ aveva rispose lei prima di unire dolcemente le loro labbra, Elia era fragile, così fragile che ogni volta Jaime aveva paura di romperla, era così diversa dalla forte e indomabile Cersei, si era chiesto se anche il principe Rhaegar la pensasse come lui. Rispose al bacio prima di far scendere le mani sull’abito di lei, slegando i lacci che lo tenevano intorno al suo corpo, poco curandosi di esso quando cadde ai piedi di Elia rivelandola in tutta la sua bellezza.

Elia gli aveva fatto strada fino al letto e lui aveva obbedito prima di liberarsi degli abiti, sarebbe potuta essere sua si era detto mentre faceva cadere la cappa e l’armatura a terra, quella donna sarebbe potuta essere sua moglie, Cersei l’avrebbe odiata ma forse sarebbe riuscito ad amare entrambe.

Con Cersei era sempre qualcosa di passionale, ardente, un incontro furioso e appassionato che lo inebriava, sentire le unghie di Cersei sulla schiena e le sue gambe che lo stringevano lo facevano sentire potente, con Elia era diverso. La donna apriva appena le gambe, come se desiderasse che fosse lui a fare il resto, lo stringeva a sé con tenerezza e i loro baci erano lenti, pieni di sentimenti e di discorsi che non voleva affrontare in quel momento. C’era sempre quella paura di farle male, di premere con troppa forza, del proibito perché lei sarebbe divenuta regina e lui aveva donato tutto sé stesso a sua sorella. Eppure non riusciva ad evitare il contatto con lei, gli era impossibile non possederla in quella maniera, perdendosi nel suo calore, era proibita ma proprio per questo trovava così inebriante farla sua, strapparle gemiti di piacere mentre sentiva le gambe di lei aprirsi per lui, la possedeva con spinte lente e profonde mentre avvertiva le sue unghie sfiorargli la pelle.

Sarebbe potuta essere sua moglie, il bambino che aspettava poteva essere il suo si diceva in quei momenti prima di portare la mano sul ventre di lei, possedeva la madre del futuro re e lei era lì, nuda e desiderosa come una qualsiasi serva eppure maestosa e fiera come solo una dorniana poteva essere, anche una donna dalla salute delicata come la sua.

“ Sareste potuta essere mia moglie, milady “ le sussurrava prima di cercare le sue labbra, le mani che le stringevano i seni, quella maternità imminente lo eccitava come mai avrebbe creduto possibile, forse anche quando Cersei … non doveva pensare a sua sorella mentre aveva Elia Martell sotto di lui che ansimava.

“ E tu potevi essere l’erede di tuo padre “ sussurrava di rimando lei quando interrompevano il bacio prima di attirarlo nuovamente a sé. Prima che la notizia della gravidanza fosse resa pubblicamente usciva da lei e si liberava sul suo ventre ma adesso … adesso si prese la soddisfazione di raggiungere l’apice dentro di lei, possedeva la futura regina e l’aveva appena riempita con il suo seme, quella donna che sarebbe potuta essere sua moglie.

“ Avevo un buon motivo per indossarlo “ rispose mentre indossava il mantello e la osservava, così bella e così fragile, Elia sarebbe dovuta essere sua.

“ E io avevo un buon motivo per sposare Rhaegar “ rispose Elia, la visita organizzata da sua madre per lei ed Oberyn era stata un fiasco eppure aveva continuato a sperare che forse un giorno … erano follie di una bambina, era stata scelta dal principe in persona, Rhaegar stesso aveva chiesto la sua mano e Jaime Lannister aveva deciso di rinunciare ai suoi diritti … stavano meglio così, entrambi ma non per questo avrebbe rinunciato a quei piacevoli momenti in cui si faceva possedere dal figlio del Primo Cavaliere e poi parlavano del loro mancato matrimonio, nonostante il figlio Targaryen che le cresceva dentro non era così forte da rinunciare ancora a Jaime Lannister.


End file.
